The present device generally relates to support devices, and particularly support devices. More specifically, the device relates to a customizable therapeutic support device used for sleeping or exercises, also known in the industry as a “roll pillow.”
Physical therapy is a well-established branch of medicine and has developed as a useful means for helping people with specific physical issues function at a higher level. A physical therapist works with a patient using specifically prescribed exercises to, among other things, improve range of motion, reduce pain and swelling, and strengthen muscles.
Often, during such exercises or sleeping, it is important to properly support certain areas of the patient's appendages. To achieve the proper support, the therapist utilizes numerous pillows, pads, and the like. However, when it comes to supporting a patient's body, such as the head and neck, one-sized support certainly does not work for all patients having differently sized body parts. In fact, when it comes to supporting the most vital appendage of the human body, such as the head and neck areas, many factors, such as contour, density and hardness, vary significantly per each patient. This is well-known that the proper support is important during exercise or sleeping.
A support device is needed that better facilitates exercise or sleeping by individuals with flexibility and/or medical issues of the type described above. Ideally, an improved support device is inherently stable and decreases the pressure felt by the individual by providing a larger contact area or interface between the device and the individual during exercise or sleeping. It is desirable to have a system, which could be adjusted to fit each individual's unique body and support needs. Such a device and the method for using the device provide therapeutic benefits to patients. Chiropractors, physiatrists, orthopedists and physical therapists would especially find the device and methods to be very useful in patient care. Thus, there is a need for developing an improved therapeutic support device having an enhanced configuration that provides reduced strain and personalized fitting regardless of the individual's unique body and support needs.